1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch mechanisms, and more particularly to a latch mechanism for a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an electronic device, such as a portable computer, includes a cover unit and a base unit pivotably connected to the cover unit, and a latch mechanism is provided to lock the cover unit to the base unit.
Conventionally, a latch mechanism for locking a cover unit to a base unit, includes a hook installed to the cover unit, and a through hole defined in an upper surface of the base unit. The hook of the cover unit extends through the through hole of the base unit to engage in the base unit for locking the cover unit to the base unit. However, the through hole makes the upper surface of the base unit unaesthetic when the portable computer is open.
What is needed is to provide a latch mechanism for overcoming the above disadvantage.